tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChimmyCharific
Oh no! Shadow's gone missing! Maybe we can find some clues... (First message! =D XD) Ok, since you're an admin and stuffs (XD), you can delete pages, right? I think the people want Total Drama: Sing It deleted. I don't really know why it's still on the front page XD -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 01:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool. I'm just kinda browsing the wiki, I'll let you know if I find any other deleteable camps XD -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 01:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Will you add Total Drama, On a Plane to the Featured Camps on the main page Your Adminess-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 01:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Chimmy-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 01:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Are there any free camps for me? I have no camp to join.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't know Sailor Moon well. Maybe I'll make a camp myself and be host and a competator.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What's it called?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Deception sounds cool.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Time for your first decision on TDM 1 elimanate Cody or Katie-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 18:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I decided to let Scott Return to Academy of Coolness! How does that sound?----Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 23:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) If it's day two in Total Drama Deception shouldn't you update the elimination chart?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You could just put in or safe for day one. I really want to find out what happened to Chris if the other people who signed up were there.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Are you saying the safe cell or locking the page?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I could update the chart but I'm not the host of the camp. Me wants to continue challenge.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) YAY! *gives hug. accidently get your hair in my mouth. hacks hairball* Ew gross.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Me needs to know who murdered Chris! *starts acting nuts* --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Lets just say Joe did it. XD --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Oooooh. O__O --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I can help you, Defense against the dark arts is all about how to block curses and defeat not-friendly creatures. I had an encounter with a zombie once, he wouldn't give me a lolipop... (XD)----Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 22:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Deception?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 01:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I may either have Autism(which is what they say) or asberger and I SPIN YOU HEAD LIKE A ROLLER COASTER......wait what Shadow:I will win Me:Stop getting into my user Shadow Shadow: Never * disappears* Time for a random Emo moment Emo: Dear Diary I made a Friend today who then told me to cheer up so I *sees me* uhhhhh bye Shadow: That was lame Me:Don't Criticize Friends? OMG IT"S SHADOW *points at him*Shdow: I hate you Dark Dark: I know you do Shadow:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Should I label Oweguy as winner under 3 or under 1?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) So Oweguy won on day three so it should be under the third colum.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I feel like making a bet concerning TD:TM... IF TYLER AND NOAH GET FARTHER THAN DUNCAN AND (I'm assuming you'd also pick) ALEJANDRO, YOU WRITE ME A FANFIC! And vice versa. XD But seriously. --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Then...BLOW UP NOAH AND DUNCAN! Tyler and Alejandro bet! XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I would, but judging by the trailer, Trent and Justin do the aftermath. How about...if Duncan survives the merge, I write you a fanfic. If Courtney survives the merge, you write me a fanfic.THIS IS SO HARD! XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *in whiny voice* But I don't care about Sierra! *whines* Okay...uh...If Courtney does not make it to the merge, you write me a fanfic. If Noah and Heather hook up, I write you a fanfic. If both happen, we come up with a new bet. XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Seriously, it is about time! --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL funny story. Today in Spanish class, we started a new lesson: food. The first word I saw on the page was, you guessed it, bacon. XDDD The spanish word for bacon is el tocina. --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 00:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Amazon Chapter Nineteen?? That's right! It seems like just yesterday, but Total Drama Amazon chapter nineteen has been posted! Read as the final four fight for a million bucks in one of the best challenges ever! Go read "I'm king of the Amazon" now! Also, Total Wikia Elementary's last day of school is up and ready to be read! Enjoy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy. Check out the funny drawing I did of shadow on Total Drama Deception.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 15:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) A picture of Shadow in a banana suit inspired me to draw that. XD --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh. And you wouldn't believe what happened to Anonymos in TDA4. He got eliminated!--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Whats up! I am so bored right now. Lol! --Heyy... ...Who wants to talk? 16:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) OMG My video Duncan Sings Fergalicious is on you channel! YAYZ! *carameldances happily* If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 18:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Why are you sorry? Are you sorry I'm carameldancing? If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 19:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) It's okay. Do you like it? (You can tell me over the chat thing) If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 19:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) When's the next challenge in Total Drama Deception?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) OMG WHAT??? *stares intently at Chimmy until she tells her XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!!!!!! I love my photoshop, it makes my pics so pretty! And it lets you do so much more than Paint!!! ...well, once you figure out how to work it, that is. XD I'd suggest looking up tutorials on YouTube or something to help you learn the system. Sunshine + Ravioli 21:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Try selecting the thing you want to texture with the magic wand tool, then going to "Filter" and messing with the many options. Also, you could paste an image of the texture (for example, grass) on a layer above what you want to texture, select the area you want to texture with the magic wand, right-click and pick "select inverse", go back to the layer with the texture, hit "delete" (this will get rid of the texture in areas you don't want it), then adjust the opacity (see-through-ness) or setting of the layer (where it says "Normal" on the layers box). (New camp is up! ^^) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I also know a good method for realistic hair, I'll make you an example pic real quick. Sunshine + Ravioli 22:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Here's how I make awesome looking hair in photoshop! Sunshine + Ravioli 22:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Can we add a character to it if so like make me Izzy's Husband in the story(TDA4)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 04:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) K i am doing it 5 years later and so if they married someone outof the series coudn't i add the to the story yet still focus on the TDI characters----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) To use the smudge tool the way I did with the hair, just pick the smudge tool and use it going up and down in the direction of the hair. Sunshine + Ravioli 22:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy on your cam Total Drama Deception can i jion as a late sign up please the violence is so beautiful and it looks fun----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 18:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I like maybes they are nice maybes watch me when i sleep(crazy isaneness)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 19:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) HI CHIMMY!!! Have you done TDA4 reviews yet? (I still have to do mine, so no worries. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) So is the Maybe another word yet Duncan fan buddie(XD)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) alot of people do it have new people and it would be fun MORE COMPOTION(<-bad spelling)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey do you run Total Drama Deception?If you do that's a good story Everybody call 9-1-1-1 wait what? I know you know the challenge going on now well a giant explosen could happen and and then i could pop out with the host yelling Viva las Kenzen is in the game now----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Can I appaer on the show as an Intern who doesn't die ,but gets hurt and is the only one not to die Hey look over there it's GOD! He does get hurt a lot and he does help a little bit by giving them stuff and If he doesn't die then he pies his pants as soon the murderer appears Hell pancake coming up So ca we throw them off the murderer or do we keep me out----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) correction MURDERER----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well can I be in now or do I have to Audition? HE is sponsored by the letter FU and the number is 519 What challenge----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Aw man I suck at Audition ,but I still want to be an Intern....... I WILL SURVIVE HEY HEY Where do we audition at? Kill me now kill me now kill me now! Should I just Audition now?Or just wait for the lonnnnnnnnnnnnng chllenge? If i get the job of the intern he is going to be Luis(I will post his pic if you want me to) You should put stuff like Pic name age etc. I wonder who the killer is.....CHRIS! Oh,Here Luis The Criticizing Gamer Luis TDD, right? Kay. --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I DID IT Do you like him,yo? Do you like my Intern Chimmy Shimmy La la la la la I hope I am in it (I love the show with it's murders and stuff) ....Doug for the win XD Skoll is for circles XD I GOTS GOOD NEWS----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I MADE A COOL YOUTUBE VID YOU WANT TO SEE IT (i just want someone to see it)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGzcXgNWHII Check it out i consider it my best vid yet----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:20, December 18, 2009 (UTC) The TDAmazon Final Three? That's right! It seems like just six months ago it started! Come read the latest chapter and remember to comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Witch one there are two songs thanks----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh two things one when will you announce the Interns thing and two when are you going to start your reviews for TDA4? I almost forgot my signature almost! Cool well glad it is liked took me 10 hours to Draw and Computerize it----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) When do i get to join*crys like a baby*TDD JK XD whats up----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 19:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) hello----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 19:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ...right... I'll go do that. XD OMG WHAT??? Sunshine + Ravioli 00:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!! (The ending of Sonic Adventure 2 makes me cry. DX) Sunshine + Ravioli 00:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't wanna brag, but I saw what you wrote on Sunshine's talk page. I've beaten Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and probably some other random one. But I can't beat Secret Rings! *pouts* --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 37's a good number... XD Wanna go celebrate on AYCTI? Sunshine + Ravioli 00:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Totally...that explains it...*facepalms* --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) can i edit TDD one time i want to walk in the trailer as a cofee boy an get shot with a trank----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Guess who gets to make this weeks TDA4 challenge? XD *points to Chimmy* --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey will i be the dead body on TDD----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 23:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) So challenge part 3 on day 5----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 23:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yay----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 00:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Chimmy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) 'Tis All, Folks! A new chapter of Total Drama Amazon on Christmas Eve??? It's a Kwanzaa miracle! Read the finale now! And don't forget to comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) needs to be banned. He has created 2 random pages that have nothing to do with camps, and recently, he gave out his full name. The pages he created are Ben and his bannanas, and some other one that I forgot. XD -- This happened once before, when I came to your door, no reply. They said it wasn't you... 18:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Wait, what did they do? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. What is his username? Unless you want to ban him. I'd say about a week. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Doh. XD You can do BASS. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Your person to gift in the wikis first ever Secret santa is Sunsine----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey when are your Intern audition, done? (because I am the only one who signed up XD) Inner voice: great HEEEEEY CHIMMY!!!! Guess what Owe got me for Christmas??? Sunshine + Ravioli 16:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Is the challenge in Total Drama Deception going to end soon?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) You haven't replied to my question.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC) A SHADII-KUN PLUSHIE!!!!!!! My life is now complete. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) BTW. How was your christmas?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) That's still pretty cool. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) OMG My Grandma got this thing that looked like a snuggie and now I really want one. XD--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I HAS A JEALOUS. DX Sunshine + Ravioli 16:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) LOL air shoes. *remembers cruddy doodle she did of herself holding up Shadow's air shoe and screaming "I GOT HIS SHOE!!!!!!! <3" XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 16:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wow. XD Wait, I don't get it. What'd it look like? o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 16:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) OMG DO WANT (I thought you meant it was a shirt with shoes on it XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Chatango!-- GreenMagic01 - Legendary Gamer! 22:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I hope that waorked----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 09:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) sup Chimmy----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 18:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) cool i am into an investigation of where TDI19 went----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 18:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I was looking at nalyd's talk page on the fanfic wiki (it might have been an archive) and there was a heading saying "COKEMAN11" and the text said "Do you know what happened to him?" and then TDI19's sig. I was on the wiki circle back in January. Then I left for about 8 months. XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 20:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, Chimmy, Chimmy, THE FIREHOUSE IS ON FIRE No Acutely can you edit the site notice for me ----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 18:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ya and if you do not have a gift yet tell Kenny zen (XD just Kenzen) and i hink we should wish the users Happy New Yer ----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 18:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I got a banner for New years wanna see it----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 19:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) WIN!!!! Oh, Chimmy, it's the best present I've ever gotten! Y'know... other than my Shadow plushie... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Secret Santa! It's finally Here! Sorry for the wait. Hope ya like it! --'Tdifan + 1234' 21:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Epic gift----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 21:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Really? I should let you know that this picture was my first attempt ever at drawing Duncan (and people in snuggies XD). So that makes it twice as special! ^^ --'Tdifan + 1234' 22:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Wow! I'm guessing you really like it? XD --'Tdifan + 1234' 22:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy new years eve chimmy! Anything special happening?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 01:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I did one of those once but I stopped.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 01:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) TDAS Premier! The long awaited Total Drama All-Stars has premiered! Read it now! (You know you want to.) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) TDD can i go in yet, I BE IMPATIENT(XD)----Kenzen Has No 07:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Chimmy! I'd like to discuss the possibilities of a Live Action/CGI Sonic movie! If they were to make that, how do you think it would be done?----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 14:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh Chimmy when will the audition for TDD is over? nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh! Maybe they could hire, like, midgets to get in suits like in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I think Johnny Depp in a fat suit would make a great Eggman. Maybe Mike Myers.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 14:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe CGI duplicates, or camera tricks. The other day, I thought a Computer-Generated movie would be possible, but to keep it exciting, they'd have to give the characters new looks so it wouldn't seem too much like the video game. For live action, using CGI tricks for all Mobians is probably the best idea.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 15:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe they could do what they did with James Cameron's Avatar. They could film actual actors doing it, and then use excellent 3D graphics to make them look like the characters. Man, my dream would be to design the way the characters would look...----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 15:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes*is murderd*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo(XD)----Kenzen Has No 19:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) "Ben and his bananas" Has another account, and he just advertised "Total Drama Home" again. On the same blog post. -- Tyedye0126! Call me Tye, though, I don't like being too formal. 23:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Chimmy... um... are you ever gonna update CU? (I need meh epic CU challenges!!! And Shadow. XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 23:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Just seeing if my sig works.--User:Nad331|I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Shane, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.| Usertalk:Nad331|Who could I be?|UserContributions:Nad331|Longest. Sig. Ever. 19:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) It works, except for the talk page. See?--I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Shane, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.Who could I be? 20:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, perhaps it does. I thank you.--I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Shane, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.Who could I be? 20:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The Damian Shadow conflict is hilarious.----Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 22:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama: The Movie Please do the challenge on TD:TM If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 21:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You only have to do one, it'll count for all of your characters. If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 21:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Was I too late with the intern auditions for TDD?--I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Sorrie, Shane, Benji, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.Who could I be? 04:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, there's a typo on the main page. It says that your the featured user of January 2009 --'Tdifan + 1234' 20:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you do the TDA4 reviews?-- GreenMagic01 - Legendary Gamer! 15:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I have a TDA4 challenge idea and just sayin sorry bout your parents----Kenzen Has No 10:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Lolz Laink the Chao lolz one of my character's name is Laink and Demese looks like me O_O(only like an animal) party like a Hobo totally dude! When are the intern auditions going to end?--Love makes people do stupid things.OOH! OOH! I LOVE EVERYTHING! 12:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) tdd challenge started to i join yet----Kenzen Has No 19:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes*does awesome dance, falls on face, gets u and runs to TDD*----Kenzen Has No 19:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. :) Don't forget to post a TDA4 challenge this week. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) YP Awards Congrats, Chimmy! You have won the Best Character award!--Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 19:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could you help me with something? I'm writing a CodyxGwen fic, but I don't know what I should use for my title! Should I use: #Be My Escape #Who I am Hates Who I've Been #The Best Thing (They're all based of Relient K songs XD) So, Tell me what ya think! ^^ --'Tdifan + 1234' 21:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I'll ask a couple more people and see what they say. So far Be My Escape ''is winning with 3, 2nd is ''The Best Thing with 1 vote, and Who I am Hates Who I've Been has none. --'Tdifan + 1234' 21:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats!!! Again!!! Your Character, Scott, has just won weirdest character on the YP Awards!!! Congradulations!!!--AIEEEE!!!! I'M OUTTA PICKLES!!!! font 18:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Just wanted to show you this good-looking picture of Noah XD http://23jojo23.deviantart.com/art/Eye-Candy-Noah-109330766 --'Tdifan + 1234' 00:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) XDDD--'Tdifan + 1234' 00:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Found another picture :) It's one of my personal favorites http://unicorn-crossing.deviantart.com/art/Rocker-Noah-Lineart-Colored-8D-150342393 --'Tdifan + 1234' 01:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol, that's what I'm thinkin', too! OMG, What If I made a picture where Noah was a punk rocker and Duncan was a nerd? XDDDD--'Tdifan + 1234' 01:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) You wanna make that one? I'll make a pic of Cody playing a guitar and Trent punching numbers in a calculator XDDD --'Tdifan + 1234' 01:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) You NEED to post the new TDA4 challenge! Please set it as due Friday. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll do the featured image, but don't forget the TDA4 challenge. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Is that you or an impersonator? o.O Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I blocked them. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Chimmy, I wanted to apologize for before. Chimchar235602 and Kenzen1 were me. It was my idea of a practical joke. I'm very sorry. I hope you don't ban me, and I hope we can still be friends. Agian, I'm very sorry. Be nice to the pie,or it will get discrusted, 21:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry...I've learned my lesson. Also, do think you'd be able to just block Chimchar235602 and Kenzen1 and not all the people that happen to be using that IP address, because all the computers in my school library have that IP address.Be nice to the pie,or it will get discrusted, 21:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey is my character (intern) in the show now? PORKINZ! I'll take that as a no(XD) Wikia Sails Away K..........you need to update the EC Wikia Sails Away Elimination Chart (I got a perfect opeing for Dou XD) HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WACK! Are there any updates with Total Drama Deception? What's a way to make it go faster? And I love to do more art challenges.It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 21:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Uh you did not reply to my question earlier.It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 21:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I really wish Nalyd would archive his page. It's hard to message him because my computer will slow down.It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 22:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Aren't I your friend? :'( It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 21:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Shadow needs to put challenge up in Total Drama Deception. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 21:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I was just thinking. Maybe we should do a camp together but I can't think of a cool name for it. Do you have one? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 21:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) That sounds cool. We should host and compete just like Nalyd does in his camps. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 22:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) When is the day Doug appears? Vampires,wizards,werewolves,mummy, and ghouls....WHAT CAN GO WRONG? Should I make another intern? I'm just here to break up the action LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL :D. You're awesome XDD--'Tdifan + 1234' 01:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Noah looks awesome! XD I'll get to work on Trent/Cody soon --'Tdifan + 1234' 01:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Good luck with that, I could never picture Izzy as a goth.... or Owen *get an idea to draw Owen/Gwen (the final two)* --'Tdifan + 1234' 01:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey chimmy i hate doing this but can you ban http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TDAFan99 he keeps signing up for TDTS and signups are full--Kenzen met Pure Evil 04:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep. It's a deal. Sorry. I got off when you gave me the message. I think our camp will be a cool one. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 14:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Chimmy. What would be good for a first challenge in Total Drama Anarchy? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 15:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) (In response to your "the other video game host" comment on Total Drama Anarchy) CHIMMY!!!! YOU NO KNOW WHO TEH SORA IS??? YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE CALLED A VIDEO GAME FAN!!!!! *strips you of admin-ly powers* (XD, total and complete JK. But seriously though, you don't know who Sora is??? o.O) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 15:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) That sounds fun. That or maybe an art challenge. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 15:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) PLAY KINGDOM HEARTS IT'S AWESOME. It's a strange combination of Disney, Final Fantasy, and swords that look like giant keys, which somehow actually works and is awesome. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 15:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Happens to me all the time! XD *suddenly wonders what the heck happened to AYCTI o.O* --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 15:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Well that is creepy on many, many levels. XD XD XD ...whatever happened to D-Scope anyways? o.O --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 16:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The first challenge in Total Drama Anarchy is up! It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 16:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) When will the judging start in Total Drama Deception? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Come read the newest the newest chapter of TDAS! And stay tuned for a new fic soon! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me make an elimination table?Be nice to the pie,or it will get discrusted, 17:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Right now there's only been one elimination, so you just need to show me how to make the table.Be nice to the pie,or it will get discrusted, 19:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Now should Doug appear? One armed TDA4 survivor! Oh man, I can't look at it, yet. I'm on my sister's computer, and it picks and chooses when it will show certain images. DX I'll tell you what I think once I see him. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Chim! I was just wondering if we could make a fanfic on the fanfic wiki? Please respond soon! GreenMagic01 - Legendary Gamer! 00:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably be a 20 person compostion. We'd do 10 characters each. We'll think of a name together. GreenMagic01 - Legendary Gamer! 00:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I GTG soon. GreenMagic01 - Legendary Gamer! 00:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I can finally see it, and he looks good. I think it helps that you made him look taller. SprinklemistSend me a message. 04:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) That happens with my characters all the time. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to close the Total Drama Anarchy challenge so be sure to judge the Scott pic. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 20:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) So, have you decided if you wanted to make a fanfic with me? GreenMagic01 - Legendary Gamer! 22:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) The giraffe neck part. Sabrina and Jonathan are two with really long necks. As for too tall, I only intentionally make the characters tall. Mine usually end up way too short, but I'm working on it. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. If you think you have time to do it.I think my TD:BI characters are heavily flawed, but I wouldn't want to take the time to redo them all. More power to you. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Chimmy! You need two more edits and you'll have 6,000! It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 02:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha! Funny. XD It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 02:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Total Drama Author 4 judge (I don't have time to type names.) I get out of school at 9:00 tomorrow, so I was wondering if you'd mind if I judged the songs. I have A LOT to say to this group... Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to know if you are okay with my sig(Check the links).Nad331has a 00:59, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Chimmy, wanna be in an RP with three of your characters? http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=tdwiki-camps Goldenshane 02:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Is this better?(I know it needs spacing but I don't feel like it right now)Nad331has a This isn't it. 01:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sup Chimmy--Kenzen11-Has a good oll fashion sig 20:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool i am writing TDF and talking to nalyd bout the election--Kenzen11-Has a good oll fashion sig 20:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh--Kenzen11-Has a good oll fashion sig 20:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) cool so do you think i deserve adminship........--Kenzen11-Has a good oll fashion sig 20:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Chimmy. Is someone gonna give the admin winners the rules to being an admin? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 20:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool high fives--Kenzen11-Has a good oll fashion sig 20:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) If Nalyd comes on you should ask him. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 20:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *appears out of nowhere* HI CHIMMY! WASSUP??? (And, BTW, when is the CU challenge going to end? I'm bored. :P) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 20:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. *feels stupid XD* 1) I'm not sure, though I know I asked him for advice when I was trying to decide the winner. 2) IDK, probably either Anonymos or Tdifan, maybe even TBTDIF, and I think Tdirm. Once I saw you write, though, you ended up on that list. ^^ 3) A few things, actually. I made a list. XD I was having so much trouble deciding a winner that I made a list of pros and cons to you winning and Nonny winning. I'll let you know if I ever figure out where I put that list (I think it might've been in the notebook I wrote "Misery Business" in, actually XD). *long pause* ...do you read MegaTokyo? XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It is (I'm actually reading it as we speak XD). You can actually read it for free at megatokyo.com, where it was originally posted (it was a webcomic, then got made into a book). Just go down to the search box and type in 1, then you can read it from the first comic! ^^ (Oh god, I'm obsessed. XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The next Total Drama Anarchy challenge will be starting soon so make sure you're there. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 21:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It gets better. *remembers Largo settng fire to a computer XD* Have you gotten to the part where they go to Japan yet? Or are they still at E3? --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yay! *remembers "Ah, Largo, please come down... and put your pants on."* XD The best parts are in Japan (then again, 95% of the comic takes place in Japan XD) Oh, and Largo's cool thing shows up! FEAR THE COOL THING!!! XD (I'm obsessed. XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I remember that. "I'd worry more about the bus." XD XD XD Keep reading, Largo suffers more pain! (And gets right back up afterwards XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) "Wow. Force feedback, too." XD (Later on, he breaks his leg jumping out a window. XD And Piro gets hit in the face with a coffee pot. XD XD XD So much pain!!!) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hehehe... Largo... XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) XD No, I made that character long before I started reading Megatokyo (which was a week ago, I think XD). And besides, he looks much more like Dom. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Shojo manga will solve everything! XD (And the really sad thing is, he does it again later in the comic. XD XD XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL XD And then she writes comments on all the drawings XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Largo- tellin' it like it is. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) XD XD XD (I read in the manga version that a fan apparently cosplayed that scene... o.O) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC)